Even Heroes Die
by Lady Nightlord
Summary: The TRUE end to my 'Darkness Eternal' fanfiction. I just had to write this so I hope ya like it!


**'The end is nigh!' I just had to write this as the real end to Darkness Eternal. It might seem confusing with the POV changes, but I just had the idea to do so....so! Here it is!! The end of the end!**

**Even Heroes Die**

Despite the cheerful inhabitants of the great City during the daytime, there was a corner of the City untouched by this infectious laughter. Everyone celebrated the end of the Cold War and the threat of Nuclear War. People drank, laughed and partied until they could no more. Even the criminals seemed to be at a standstill whilst celebrating. The sky was blue, cloudless and even the sun had returned from hiding, glowing down on the people of the filthy City.

Amongst the City, a blonde haired man stood in his enterprise building, staring down at the City through glass walls. Adrian Veidt, also known as Ozymandias, stood with an expensive glass filled with equally expensive wine. Despite all of his reasons for what he did to save the world, he couldn't be rid of the guilt instilled by a certain crimson haired woman. Adrian sighed and stepped back inside of his bedroom, setting the glass aside and sitting down, taking a picture frame from the side and letting his eyes roam over the photo of them all once ago. His eyes resting on the crimson haired woman.

* * *

Dan smiled at his wife Laurie, stood on the street watching a party rage on in front of them. It was a welcome sight to see everyone smiling and laughing for once. The only difference was that there was guilt riding within the two. Dan had lost a friend and Laurie had agreed to it. Both were equally at fault for the murder of Rorschach. Not only did that weigh on them but the disappearance of their friend with crimson eyes. Laurie looked up at her husband with a sad smile before kissing his cheek and the two walking off.

* * *

The stars twinkled over head and the planets circled slowly while the blue man walked over the uninhabitable planet. Jon would change that. He would make this new Solar System into an inhabited one where people could live and start a new time. As he created oxygen for the planet, molecule for molecule, his mind drifted for a moment to the black dressed woman. Despite his stoic face and voice he did feel slight guilt for killing Rorschach. He knew that she cared for him deeply, more than anyone else, but remained in silence. From his future visions he could no longer see her in the future. Although this could mean many things, Jon was wary of the idea of returning to Earth.

* * *

She walked down the dark alley, the newspapers carrying her burden and Rorschach's truth moving from person to person. The darkness of the alley amidst the light of day was always a bad sign but she didn't care. Instead she walked in further. Phoenix could take care of herself. Yet she was caught off guard. Yet she was shot in the shoulder and thigh. She killed the shooter with his own gun before limping away, dragging her bloody leg and holding her bloody shoulder. Without knowing, Phoenix had dragged herself to Dan and Laurie's home. She didn't know if it was her unconscious self wanting company, wanting someone to know and care that she was injured. Barely at the door she staggered from blood loss and fell forwards.

* * *

Laying back on his bed, Adrian set the photo down on the bedside table. His eyes lingered on the photo wishing for nothing more than to know where she was. He missed her, wanted to know if she was okay, wanted to be with her again. Closing his eyes with a tired sigh, he recalled the times he and Phoenix had shared together.

* * *

The microwave stopped and Dan frowned at the offending machine. He tried to fix it but it just wouldn't budge. The fuse seemed to have died. Laurie walked in and set her mug of coffee down, slipping her arms round his waist and kissing his cheek again. That's when they heard a bang at the door.

* * *

With the atmosphere full of oxygen and hydrogen particles, Jon allowed himself a time to rest, to see the future. What he saw made him stop what he was doing. He could see it all. The attack on Phoenix, the same woman dragging her bleeding self and he decided to return to Earth, if only for a few minutes.

* * *

Laurie went to open the door while Dan tried to fix the microwave but Laurie's gasp caught him off guard.

"Dan!!"

Dropping everything, he ran through the kitchen to the front door and gasped in shock. Phoenix lay there in the rain, fallen in front of the door while blood swirled like crimson clouds through the rain water. Without another thought, Dan rushed outside and lifted her up bridal style and carried her inside.

"Laurie, call an ambulance! She's been shot!"

Laurie hurried to the phone while Dan laid the crimson haired woman on the sofa, holding her bleeding shoulder with one hand, his other hand on her bleeding thigh, trying to stem the blood flow.

"Phoenix, wake up!" Dan tried.

She groaned in pain, crimson eyes opening slowly but was only half open before focusing on him, Laurie returning to his side.

"Hey…Dan…Laurie…it's been a while…"

"You're going to be okay Phoenix," Laurie knelt beside Dan, brushing hair from her face as it clung to her skin, "the ambulance is coming."  
She laughed painfully, turning into a cough, "it won't…make it…in time."

* * *

Adrian had barely dozed off when there was a flash in his room, the unmistakable blue and white light that woke him with a start. Jumping awake, he looked shocked to see Jon stood there in front of him.

"Why are you here?"

Was it his imagination or did he seem sad?  
"Phoenix is dying," was all he said.

Adrian's eyes widened in shock and horror before leaping up and grabbing his clothes, not caring what they were.

"Where is she?" he asked quickly, dressed in seconds.

Jon inclined his head slightly, "we must hurry."

Both vanished in a flash.

* * *

Phoenix tried to keep her eyes focused on the two knelt beside her. There was the metallic taste in her mouth as blood ran down her chin from her lips. Everything hurt yet she had never been so peaceful in her life. There was a flash of light, a gust of wind and the two turned shocked to see Jon and Adrian appear. The latter rushed forwards and took one of Phoenix's bloody hands.

"How did you get yourself into this?" he asked sadly.

Phoenix smiled painfully, "wasn't looking where I…was going….got caught off guard…for once."

He stroked her face gently, "I'm sorry Phoenix…"  
"Don't be…I'm tired of everything," she gripped his hand with her little remaining strength, "I…forgive you…..."

* * *

By the time the ambulance arrived her eyes were closed. Adrian still held her hand while the other three stood round her. Laurie was quietly crying, Dan holding her whilst looking down at Phoenix sombrely. Jon was silent as he looked down at Phoenix as if not seeing her but knowing she was there…there was no future for her anymore. The paramedics tried everything to start her heart again. After five attempts they called the time of death. They had to prise Adrian from her before taking her away.

* * *

There was no light at the end of the tunnel, nor some raging inferno as a gate to hell. Everything was…dark. There was nothing but black space to walk through. Yet amongst the black space, there he stood, white mask and all with his hands in his pockets.

"_Too slow. Took you long enough._"

Phoenix smiled and walked off into the darkness.

_**Everyone dies…even heroes…and I welcome it.**_


End file.
